


starry night

by cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette



Series: coffee shop au [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asexual Agatha Wellbelove, Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, Maybe angst, POV Alternating, im not sure where this is going so, not sure yet - Freeform, penny and agatha are gay for each other its funky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette/pseuds/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette
Summary: typical coffee shop au with your four favorite gaysnot sure where this is going but ehh not much to tell abt it sorry im bad at summariessimon gets stuck in a storm and has to stay at a coffeeshop with barista baz ooh





	starry night

“He said we’d be stars”

 

SIMON

 

This weather was going to kill me eventually. Living in England was not without its stereotypes, I suppose. 

It rained for a week, then switched to snow, then back to rain, then one blessed day of sunshine before it snows again. I’m honestly surprised I haven’t caught a cold once yet. Though it seemed like not falling ill was my only stroke of good luck, as I had just gotten caught in one of our nastier snow storms. Sopping wet and covered in snow, I reluctantly took shelter in a place I never would have gone into otherwise.

A coffee shop. Don’t get me wrong, I live on coffee as much as the next university student, but I generally stick to tasteless, black coffee. This cafe, however, had more, how do I say it, hippie shit.

The majority of their drinks were vegan, which I had nothing against personally, I just hated the flowery taste of it. If I don’t get a little disgusted by the smell of coffee, then it isn’t working in my personal opinion.

However, seeing as it was either freeze into a real-life snowman or suck it up and go inside, I chose the latter. Their outdoor sign was small and elegant, the letters Watford curling around itself like flowers on a vine. All things considered, it did look pretty. The inside was just as calming and, thankfully, fully heated, a welcome respite from the biting cold outdoors. 

Trying my best to not make a mess, I wiped my heavy boots on the entryway rug, sneaking a glance to discover I was the only customer in the cafe. Good, this way I won’t run the risk of seeing anyone I know. At least, that’s what I thought before who other than Bazilton fucking Pitch himself walks out to stand expectantly behind a register. 

‘Nothing could make this day worse,’ is what Simon thought before begrudgingly ambling up to the counter in the hopes of ignoring his nerves.

 

 

BAZ

 

Do you want to know what’s worse than working at a coffee shop in between university classes? Being stuck in said coffee shop because a fucking blizzard started outside.

It was because of these weather conditions I was unpleasantly surprised when I heard the telltale bell jingle as the front door opened.

‘Who the hell goes to a coffee shop during a blizzard,’ I grumbled to myself as I shuffled towards the register, mentally preparing myself to have to write down ‘Beyonce’ or ‘Mrs. Bieber’ (oh it’s happened). I did not prepare myself to come face to face with the most beautiful person in the world, the love of my life, my light in the dark, my unrequited crush Simon Snow.

Soaked to the bone, dusted with snowflakes, Simon looked simultaneously a wreck and a dream. I could have sworn there were snowflakes on his eyelashes for fuck’s sake. God really had it in for me today, huh?

Forcing myself to pretend I didn’t recognize the very recognizable boy, I subtly cleared my throat. “What will it be today, sir?”

God help me.

 

SIMON

 

Thank god Baz didn’t seem to realize it was me. I’m not sure what I would do if he had. Cry, probably, for a start. Pretending like I hadn’t been in love with the man for three years, I ordered the most appealing thing they had on their menu, a pumpkin spice latte. I know what you’re saying, I hated flowery drinks, and while that’s true for all other beverages, there’s just something about pumpkin spice lattes that really do it for me. They wake me up and taste good, two things I wasn’t aware coffee is supposed to do.

I stuttered as I told him my name, but he didn’t react, so knowing him he probably just thought I was some idiot who decided to freeze himself for a latte. 

While waiting for my drink, I glanced around the quaint shop, taking in the elegantly iron-wrought chairs and green swirls painted on the walls. Soft off-white fairy lights hung in neat rows on the ceiling, giving the cafe a cozy, safe feeling. If it weren’t for the fact that fucking Baz was the barista, I might actually like to go here. Well, depending on my latte. It could suck.  
I moved to sit at a table, my whole body weary from the storm still raging outside. I slumped into the chair, my eyes momentarily closing in order to soak in the comfort before they flew open upon remembering the man at the counter still in my line of view. 

In a panic to look anywhere but the register, my eyes caught on a frame on the wall, proudly displaying a photo of Baz (smiling softly, which threw me slightly off-guard as I had only ever seen him smirk or sneer, usually the latter being directed to me) while the bottom held the words, “Employee of the Month”. I guess he had been working here for a while, to earn that. Or he was just a phenomenal barista. Doubtful.

My line of thought was interrupted when two strong arms came into view, placing a white cup on the coasters built into the table. I was so startled by him my knees jerked up, jostling the table and sending the still very hot cup hurtling towards my very sensitive legs. This will end fine.

 

BAZ

 

The absolute idiot. He knocked the cup of steaming hot coffee directly off the table and directly onto his legs within a minute of me setting it down. I’m surprised I expected anything different really.

Despite the tone of my thoughts, Simon’s panicked yelp brought a pang of worry through my heart (it was very hot coffee after all) which spurred my body into grabbing a wad of paper towels and haphazardly patting Simon’s thighs down, trying my best to soak up as much liquid as I can.

In our mad rush to get the coffee cleaned up, we both didn’t realize just where the coffee had fell, which is something that was very suddenly brought to light when my hands pressed hard right over his crotch.

Just kill me now, please. I am never going to recover from today if this keeps up.

I immediately retract my hands and let Simon take care of his coffee and snow soaked jeans, rushing to mop up the spilled coffee on the floor and throw the cup away. If I thought I might ever have a chance with Simon, I certainly didn’t know, not after that invasion of personal space. In my defense, I was just as worried about him as he was, take it from me but coffee burns hurt like a bitch, seriously I swear I’m flammable. I’m the only one who seems to ever get burned from it.

I heard Simon throwing the towels out and then rushing as fast as possible out of the shop, completely ignoring the fact that a blizzard is still fully blowing. I knew his dorms were way too far away from here to safely walk to (since we fucking lived together and all, long story) so I dashed out the door and found him trying to go down the wrong street. Idiot. He would have died a long time ago if it weren’t for adult supervision.

I sprinted up to him, which was stupid and reckless considering the ice covering the sidewalk, and grabbed his arm, hauling him beside me as I navigated the way back to the shop.

I think he was yelling something at me, but the wind was so strong I couldn’t hear a word he said so I just completely ignored him. I can handle his insults and profanities as long as I knew he was safe and warm.


End file.
